


Artwork: The Morning After

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip, Partial Nudity, Photomanipulation, Wallpaper, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that came to my mind today. Teyla Emmagan from "Stargate Atlantis" - The Morning After</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> It's your turn to choose the one with whom she spent the night. ;-)

 


End file.
